The present invention relates to a trailer suspension and, more particularly, to an independent air suspension trailer axle.
Currently there is not an independent trailer axle that will adjust for lighter loads. Current trailer suspensions are too stiff for light loads and results in little to no suspension. This causes for a very rough ride because the trailer wheels bounce and loses contact with the road.
As can be seen, there is a need for an independent air suspension trailer axle.